Broken deal (draft)
by Emoji girl 13
Summary: Just a short little story. My first time writing for Hazbin hotel so go easy.


The door flew open.

You just got caught goofing around with the one and only, Angel dust. The porn star himself.

You jumped and covered yourself with the pink sheets. Alastor. In the doorway.

You didn't notice the fear in Angel's eyes because you were too focused on the shock and disappointment in Alastor's. No one moved. No one breathed. It was like time stopped the minute Alastor busted in. You were still clenching the pink sheets to cover yourself tightly; even though Alastor has seen you nude before.

Finally about 10 or so seconds later Alastor shook his head and sped off while neither you or Angel dared to move. Only you knew what was about to happen. But you still wouldn't tell Angel even if he did try to run or really do anything. You were both goners.

* * *

There isn't really much of a backstory to tell here. You were going out with the radio demon himself because you caught his eye the way a flashlight would in the dark. Not knowing much about him and what he was actually known for you said yes. Mostly because of his looks and/or charisma. And I was all good for a few weeks but Alastor started to get caught up with his work...whatever his "work" was. And eventually you got bored and decided to get drunk with Husk and Angel at the bar. Shit talking Alastor and getting drunk.

Fucking Angel was the result.

It was originally gonna be Husk but he passed out on the floor so Angel it was. It was extremely weird and awkward the whole time knowing Angel's job but the alcohol sure helped. You two finished But we're still making out when Alastor busted in Angels room after hearing a familiar moan it seemed as if you sobered up in a second.

* * *

Angel was the first to say anything which was really just a string of curses and "oh shits". You had no idea what to do. You were scared. Angel got up and quickly threw something on trying to get you to do the same but all you could do is stare at the door. His plan was to run.

" Come on y/n! " He desperately whisper yelled throwing an oversized shirt at you. But you shook your head.

"It's too late Angel...you're dead. I'm...dead." You let go of the pink sheets. Your exposed skin immediately felt the cold air. A single year slipped out.

Angel sighed walking up to you but a loud bang was sounded before he could get a word out. You didn't look because your eyes were still locked in the door. You saw alastor return with the gun. You knew.

The harsh, sick thud of Angel's now lifeless body was what caused you to look away from the door to the now bloodied, tall body on the ground. He had a huge hole going through him. Blood on the walls and some on the bed. Maybe some guts? Oh, he was more than dead.

"Cher..."

You looked back at Alastor. You shivered. His eyes were filled with just crazy and rage. No more betrayal or even sadness. Of course he still had that signature smile. You had no idea what to do. You wanted to cry. Explain. Run. But under his gaze you were frozen.

Alastor slowly blinked. He motioned to come here with his free hand.

You hesitated but you eventually got out of the bed. Your eyes remained to the floor and you walked towards the deer man. At least you still had your bra and underwear on...it made this less humiliating.

It was cold.

His gaze was hot. Your face were flushed. Him starring at you like this was like the first time y'all had done it. He just looked at you.

Then with lust. Now with disgust.

He suddenly pulled you by the hair saying nothing and took you into his room. Dragging the shotgun along as well. No one saw either of you just like no one heard the shot. It was eerily quiet. Once in Alastor's room he threw you on the ground. You winced in pain but stayed down knowing better. It was what he warned you about. You knew the deal.

He walked around for a bit. Humming some old tune. He hid the gun somewhere and got a whip from his closet. He smiled brightly looking back at you. Almost as if he was excited with what he was about to do. You could only silently cry. You knew what was going to happen. Nothing could stop this.

You heard his dear like shoes approach you and also his static as he breathed a little heavier. You tried to stop the tears but you couldn't help it now. It was cold everywhere. Will it be cold still when this is over

You looked at Alastor one last more time.

"Al..." You whispered more to yourself than him. More hat tears...

His smile still huge but widened when he got a better look at you. His eyes now just filled with crazy. He winked at you as he lifted the whip. You were sure you were never going to be the same after this. Hopefully Al Astor would be merciful when he's done. Just as he was beginning to bring it down you looked away and covered your head. Curling into a ball, squeezing your eyes tight as you awaited your painful doom.

**Crack!**


End file.
